Gone But Still Here Part I
by MrFawkes93
Summary: Part one of the final installment in the Bus Rides and Bookworms series! Ron and Hermione finally meet due to an ancient magical law and seek each other's help in figuring more about the mystery bond they share. Little do they know a terrible fate awaits them! You'll have to read the other parts before understanding this story. Please rate and review!


_AN: The fourth and part one of the final installment to the Bus Rides and Bookworms series is finally here! I'm so, so sorry for the big delay. I usually never take this long to update, but work has been hectic! I work in the ICU of Ronald Reagan Medical Center and it's always busy there. School has also taken much of my time, so that's my excuse for the late update. A big thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed and still waiting for me to dish out these stories. You guys are incredible! Like I said, this is part one of the grand finale and will set the ground to ultimately reveal what's happened to Ron and Hermione. And yes they finally meet and will soon find out a terrible fate. This is also written in first person and will switch back and forth from Ron to Hermione's point of view as will part two, though most of it is in Ron's perspective. Part two is also finished and will be uploaded immediately after this one ;) Without further ado I'll stop ranting and leave you to it. Please rate and review! Share this with your friends!_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

_8 November 1998_

_Dear Molly,_

_I still can't believe this has happened. Professor McGonagall warned us about this and now our suspicions are confirmed. They love each other. I knew it all along—that my little girl's feelings were toward your boy. I never told her, but when Hermione came home for Christmas in her sixth year, when she had been so reserved, so sad and indifferent because of Ron, I should have told her then. She spent hours in her room pretending to be engrossed in books when really… she was suffering. I remember replying to your kind Christmas letter and asking about what might have happened between them when she refused to say anything about Ron. _

_When we asked her about how her friends were doing, she only mentioned Harry. Usually Ron is the first person we hear about; it's been like that ever since her first year. I guess that's how I knew it then, when she wrote to us complaining about how a red headed boy with dirt on his nose teased her. Ever since then, she always talked about him first and Harry afterward. We thought it was going to be the same way that Christmas, but when asked about Ron, she replied that she wouldn't know because he was too busy snogging some blonde bimbo in the halls. Perhaps the biggest sign was on that Christmas morning especially, when I heard her crying in her room after opening her presents. I guess she felt the tiniest bit of hope that he wouldn't forget. It crushed her…_

_It was the only confirmation we needed, yet still avoided. I told my husband that maybe it was only a physical attraction, nothing too serious but they were in love Molly. As much as they deny it, they were. How could they have even known what love is if they were still children? Their innocence was taken from them! None of this is fair. Why do we have to be forced into such acts that will make us give away our only daughter? This whole week has been hard on me. Hermione thinks this is all some sort of puzzle that she'll never be able to figure out. A mother notices these things. She doesn't understand what's really going on. I can only imagine how your boy is doing. By the last letter you sent me, it seems he feels the same way—just can't comprehend. None of us can._

_I can't tell you how apprehensive I feel. They've been apart for so long and know something is definitely not right. I feel like I've already lost her Molly. My little girl is going to leave us. I know she belongs in your world, but you as a mother surely must understand the sacrifice we're making. But of course you do... your other son... you've suffered more than we ever will. It's just that sometimes I feel like she's going to be gone the same way even though she's still here with us. When her father and I found out about Hermione's plan to send us to Australia for protection, I couldn't believe it. To fear something we don't… no… can't even come to understand and have to take her magical life away from her. I feel so guilty about all this._

_After all, it was our suggestion that we proceed with such a dangerous plan and take extreme measures to keep them safe. But look at the result… muggles still being murdered, and loved ones being stolen from us._

_Maybe we made a mistake? How will they feel about this? Everything is corrupted and it was because of that stupid law, even with such a low probability of happening. Entering this tangent universe was a mistake indeed for Hermione and you very well know it. Even if it was for their own protection, they'll never forgive us for it. It also didn't bring the outcome we had hoped—your boy, their professor, and the others… innocent children dying at the hand of a mad man._

_I'm so sorry Molly; if only things turned out as we wished… I just hope they understand why we made this choice. We don't know if we would've been alive if Hermione would have wiped our memories. But it will have to happen. I'll have a daughter and not even know it. It's too cruel to process. _

_We are living a lie and I thought I could handle it, but really the guilt's been eating me. My husband too, I can see him look at Hermione differently. Knowing your daughter is really a witch and having stripped her of her gift just to live a normal life… it's not right. We have come to terms with it, but I just hope, in the end, everything will be alright. Maybe even Fred and the others will be alive. I know that's what you're wishing for—the safety of your family. As do I. _

_We never expected for them to run into each other but it's already been triggered. The tangent universe is collapsing and we must act quickly. We have to get her out of here Molly. Ron and Hermione will be affected, just as Professor McGonagall warned us. I never quite understood magic in the first place and this must be the most complicated version of it. When you told me last week that you had suspected they had met, it caught me off guard. I didn't want to believe it._

_I suspected the same with Hermione by the way she has been behaving and there's no doubt. They had met. And now that you've told me of your daughter's plan to get Ron to go back to the bookstore, we have no choice but to bring them together. I've given Hermione an excuse to go back there. They'll surely meet again due to the red thread and thank you for informing Professor McGonagall. I'm glad she'll be there to supervise them. _

_I'll be seeing you tomorrow then and I hope everything turns out alright. Again… I'm sorry for all of this. None of us deserved it. Molly, truly I am._

_Jean_

* * *

Bloody hell… I knew this was a bad idea! This was Ginny's plan all along, to send me around going in circles like some idiot. Her motives for sending me back to the bookstore were pretty convincing, mainly because perhaps there was a chance that the muggle girl rode on the bus constantly to get to school or work. I have to admit that I did seem pretty out of sorts this past week, but was I so bad that she had to send me back here hoping for her to suddenly show up?

After getting on the bus I instantly regretted it. All I could think about was maybe there was a chance she had to return the book she bought because of a missing page or perhaps she was unsatisfied with it. That's highly unlikely by telling the way she was groping that encyclopedia on the bus. It was stupid really, to think I'd suddenly run into her. She probably does have school or work or something. It is Monday after all. Good thing I have the afternoon shift at the shop. George would never give me the day off, especially because of how rubbish I've been this past week.

How did I even let Ginny into convincing me to come anyway? Yeah, she had good reasons, but I just couldn't see right through her, pathetic honestly. She can be really persistent, that one. Even though I was living on false hope I can't say I wasn't disappointed when she wasn't on the bus. As soon as I got on, I looked frantically around but she wasn't there. The first place I looked was the same seat she sat in before, but in her place was an overweight bald man.

I can't seem to understand the effect she has on me. A simple look at her and I've suddenly become a completely different person. I don't even think about quidditch or food this much. The biggest impact seeing her so far was the attention I felt she was giving me. Only me, nobody else. For once I didn't feel overshadowed and I hope it never goes away.

I left the bus a short while ago and now I find myself inside the bookstore. It's small yet packed with shelves of a wide assortment of books. Too bad there's no quidditch magazines or books on spells for more ideas for the shop. There was a book on magic and its secrets revealed that caught my attention and for a second I thought the wizarding world had been exposed. But really, the summary in the back talked about a man that was able to trick people into believing he was actually doing magic. He was only performing sleight of hand tricks and illusions to fool them for entertainment. If only muggles knew that it all could be easily done, I wonder what they'd think. What would they think of us?

The lady at the counter seems to be getting suspicious of me. She's been staring at me like a hawk ever since I've walked inside. I'm the only one in here besides her and she must think I'm going to knick a book or something. I've smiled at her a couple of times but it only seems to increase her uncertainty of me. Harry would have a right laugh at this situation. Ron Weasley stealing books? Not bloody likely.

I take a deep breath and walk casually towards her. This bookstore was very different than Flourish and Blotts. All four walls were surrounded with shelves of books. There were posters on the walls with the covers of best sellers and other authors. Small hangings of bookmarks and other objects were hung from the ceiling. Flower pots were also in a designated spot that gave the store a nice touch of decoration to it. Overall it gave a feeling of comfort and serenity, although the woman behind the counter was making it anything but pleasant.

There were signs to indicate the genres of them but none caught my interest. I don't understand how muggles can read such boring subjects. Drama and literature? Sounds like a right nap to me. Where are the ways to tame a dragon? History books of the Quidditch World Cup? Actual stuff that people want to read and not put people to sleep.

I finally reach the counter and clear my throat for good measure. "Uhh... hi." I say a bit dumbly to the woman. She looked to be around her mid-forties, had thick red glasses, and sported her hair in a sock bun. Her bright green cardigan over her pink-flowered blouse was disturbing to the eyes.

"Hello." She said eyeing me carefully. "Can I help you with something?"

Alright, now how to approach this subject as subtle as possible. I have to say this in the least creepy way possible. If I say the wrong thing, I'll end up kicked out of her store.

"Umm… Yeah, I'm looking for a book. A friend of mine actually picked it up from here a-and I was thinking about checking it out for myself. It was already checked out in the library and well... uhh, I wanted to really read it. I forgot the name of the book but she came here about a week ago. Maybe you know what she bought? She was wearing a blue hoodie, has long curly brown hair, a bit-"

"Stop." She said abruptly and raised her hand in gesture. Her brow furrowed and she looked a lot like Professor Pince. Her stern gray eyes tore through my innocent blue ones. She spoke in a serious tone.

"I don't know who you are young man, but we certainly do not give out any information about our customers or their purchases. If she was such a 'friend', as you mildly put it, maybe she could have lend it to you herself and not have you coming here and asking for what she bought." She crossed her arms and gave me a pointed look. Her stance meant authority and her attitude spelled out scary, and I was downright frightened of her.

I gulped. This lady wasn't kidding. She was no nonsense and the only thing I knew was that Ginny was getting one of her famous bat-bogey hexes when I'd return. "That being said, can I help you with anything else?" she asked in a tone that hoped I didn't.

I have to get out of here. "Uhh... no, t-that was it. Right well… sorry about that." I spoke a bit low and humiliated.

I turned and practically ran to the exit. I can only think the lady behind the counter was relieved not be a victim of robbery today. Like she ever had anything to worry about in the first place. I sigh and walk alongside the busy London street. I look across the way and see one of those coffee shops. I'm not particularly fond of the muggle drink, but I could go for a snack. I didn't eat breakfast just to catch the bus early and now I need some food.

Well, so much for following a lost cause and actually believing this ridiculous idea would work. I'm just simply going to have to forget about all this. It's not worth it, really. I cross the street quickly and enter lively inside the coffee shop.

* * *

"Right, I think that's everything." said Alyssa speaking out of breath. We were a bit late leaving the house and ended up having to run from the parking lot to make it to her train on time.

"Yes, took us long enough." I replied a bit worn out. "How long before you visit again?"

"You mean, how long will it be before YOU visit? It's been too long since you came around the house. It'll be great if you can stay over for a few days. Plus you'll need to pick up your book so you have to come if you want it back." she spoke teasingly.

"Oh... yes I forgot. Well our family can go over for Christmas. I'm sure mum and dad would love to."

She thought about this carefully. "Your mum definitely would, your dad… not so much. I think his last visit to our house was enough to keep him away from us." She laughed.

I nod my head and smile widely at the memory. It was hilarious! Alyssa has a cat that's rather fond with strangers and dad, well… let's just say he was the victim of a hungry feline and ended up covering his face with pudding. It was all in good fun but he took it anything but that.

"Well… I have to go. Thanks again for driving me and I'll let my parents know we'll be expecting you. Oh and please don't wear yourself out Hermione. I know how hard you study and you need to tone it down a bit. You're an ambitious girl and I know you want to do all these things but, I don't know... go out and have some fun! Get in trouble, do something that will take your mind off school. You need it trust me."

"Alyssa, honestly. Your definition of fun is tad bit different than mine."

"Yes and sometimes I wonder how we're related, but it doesn't matter. I'm taking up reading aren't I? You should go to a nightclub, have a drink, and meet someone! Oh wait... you have." she said with a mischievous face.

"No I haven't. I thought we ended that discussion at breakfast. It was just a slight physical attraction over a stranger. You get those all the time!" I argued. I can't seem to figure out why she won't let this go.

"Yes but Hermione, you continued to talk about him like if you were star crossed lovers or something. It may not seem like it coming from you, but believe me, I don't describe a little crush on a man like that. You even said that he looked very familiar so he probably did recognize you. That doesn't sound like a stranger to me."

"Okay stop, I know I never talk that way about a boy and-"

"Yeah, yeah alright I got it. Look, but if you do end up seeing him again, you talk to him okay? Don't just appreciate him from a distance." she said with a wink. That's my cousin for you alright. What were the chances of seeing him again? Slim to none?

"You're mad, I told you I won't be seeing him again. And enough of that already... come here." I went over and gave her a huge goodbye hug. It may be some time before I get to see her again. I told her Christmas generally because it would be convincing. Seeing as how I'll be on break and all but really, I feel as if something might happen that will keep me away from her. I'm not sure why this feels like an actual goodbye and not a see you later.

Things have really been starting to get messed up. My sleep schedule has been disoriented and with school getting more rigorous each passing day, I have to make a change. Ever since I saw that boy, my world feels as if it has turned over. I'll have to expand my reading and manage my studies more efficiently.

"I'll see you... soon." Alyssa replied sadly. She let go of my arms and looked at me with teary eyes filled with something that spoke 'you'll soon be leaving me.' It was as if she knew what I was feeling. It was mutual.

"Yes you will... take care of yourself. Say hi to Aunt Bethany and Uncle Owen for me will you?"

"You know it. Thank your parents for having me as well." She said with a bright smile. "Goodbye Hermione, you know where I am if you ever need anything."

"Of course. Bye Alyssa."

She came to me for a final hug. It was short but expressed the sisterly bond we had. The train bell whistled and it was finally time for her to go. She stepped away from me slowly and waved goodbye in a cheerless manner as she retreated to board the train. I waved back smiling sadly as well and stopped as she came upon the steps. She looked back and smiled before going inside. I saw her taking her seat by a window close to me and so I waved a final goodbye. She smiled and waved back as the train slowly started to pick up speed.

It looked all too familiar—the transportation, the bitter feeling in my stomach, and not knowing whether I was going to see that person again. When I could no longer see the train, I sighed and started to walk towards the car. All morning Alyssa was insisting that I was going to see that boy again. She just wouldn't put the subject to rest. I guess I've been focusing way too much on that boy and what I feel towards him, when really I should be using that energy for my studies. I still have to pick up mum's book and she did say to go as soon as I saw my cousin off. I better get going.

* * *

This coffee stuff is actually not that bad here. The one Harry brought to the Burrow last time was horrendous but this particular one tastes quite nice. It was a warm and friendly environment inside the little coffee shop. The walls were painted mahogany and had tables for two spread all around. The lamps hanging from the ceiling were of distinct design that produced a cool glow over the tables. White and black portraits of famous muggles I'm guessing were hung from the walls. There were stools right next to the two walls that had windows near the entrance where I was seated.

The pastries here are good too but can never compare to mum's. She'll outcast anyone in the cooking department. It's a bit sad that not even food is enough to get my mind off that muggle girl. It's pathetic really, how I've just been sitting here for a while now and keeping my mind run into false hope. I just can't help but hold her hand in the back of mind. I wonder what George would think if I told him all these stupid thoughts I'm having. That git would either laugh his arse off or announce to the wizarding world that I'm suffering under the effects of a love potion slipped by a muggle and then laugh his arse off.

I sigh and look out the window. There's a mass of muggles passing the shop and others in cars that are probably driving to work. It was similar as before when I was on the bus last week. This reminds me of Diagon Alley when we go purchase our books and Hogwarts stuff before term starts. It can get very busy, probably even more so here due to the lack of transportation muggles have. It's completely mental that they don't know about magic. Sometimes I just don't seem to understand muggles and their weird customs but her... she was different.

When I saw her, she was nothing more than another face, but one week later and she's the only face I could ever find in a crowded place. I just have my eyes on her, she's beautiful like a scape, and in a way I know who she is. Sometimes I think I see her face, but just in case I keep the searching up to par.

Just as I'm about to stand up, something catches my attention. There's a good majority of people blocking my view from across the street, but there's no denying it. Those messy curls… bloody hell it can't be.

* * *

"Ah, back so soon eh?"

"Good morning Linda. Yes, but not for me. I just came here to buy this book for my mother." I placed the book on the counter for her to observe.

"Hmm… _The Philosophy of Time Travel_. So… your mother reads science fiction? I thought she was more into romance novels?" Linda replied in a curious tone. I was also wondering why mum would want to read something like this, she hardly reads anything that's not a typical love story.

"She is. I was also surprised when she told me she wanted this one. It's not something she would usually go for. Although we did see _Back to the Future_, but that was like a month ago. Maybe she was intrigued and wanted to know more about it. Who knows?"

"Yeah, she'll get a good kick out of this one. Right complicated at that. I didn't even understand half of what was mentioned in there." she said annoyed. Linda has probably read almost all the books in her store. She's the only person that loves books as much as I do.

"Really? Maybe she'll be able to. I'll probably read it also once she's done with it."

"Good. Perhaps you'll have better luck than me." Linda said smiling at me.

"We'll see." I said with a small smirk.

"Okay that one goes for six pounds." she said. I reached into my bag for the money and her loud shriek caught me off guard. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Earlier today, actually it couldn't have been more than half an hour ago, a young man came looking for a book that you purchased. The one you bought last week, _The Giver_."

"Oh, he also bought it? I wouldn't be surprised, it really is a fantastic book."

"No, you don't understand. He didn't know he was looking for that book in particular. He didn't know the name of it. In fact, I don't even think he knew which book you bought. He said that a friend of his had purchased it about a week ago and started describing, well… you." Linda said.

"Me?" I asked surprised. Who would mention me? And why describe me to the owner of a bookstore?

"Yes, although I'm not sure why. I didn't tell him anything though, he didn't seem right to me."

"But… who was it? Did he give you a name, anything? Why did he say I was his friend?" I asked curiously.

"I'm guessing he isn't then? He just walked in here looking like a nervous wreck and said he was looking for a book that his friend had bought a week ago." I furrowed my brow and looked at the exit in confusion. Hmm… I literally had little to no male friends, who could possibly have seen me enter the shop and ask for what book I bought? Wait!

"Linda… umm, can you describe him to me? What did he look like?" I asked expectantly. Maybe it was him…

Linda thought for a second, rubbing her hand on her chin as if thinking for the right way to depict him. "Well… he was tall, had red hair and blue eyes. You know, like a ginger, except I have to admit that he did look like quite the handsome young man." she said admirably.

I smiled at her after confirming my suspicions were right. It was him! The boy on the bus, but wait… he called me his… friend? He must have thought I'd be coming back here. But why is he looking for me? This is all just getting stranger by the second.

"Umm… how long has it been since he left? He didn't happen to mention where he was going, did he?" I asked hopefully. I don't know where this sudden urge to confront him came from but I have to start getting answers. Meeting him is my best bet.

"Oh so you do know him? Nope he didn't say anything. Just scrammed out the door like if was some bloody thief." Linda spoke while shaking her head. I'm guessing he didn't make a good impression on her, even if she found him to be handsome. I reached into my bag again to finally take out the money to pay for the book. I'm feeling really giddy for some reason and now I really have to find him.

"Here Linda, keep the change. I have to go now. I'm still going to go pick up a cappuccino to go and mum will be waiting. Have a nice day!" I said already heading toward entrance.

"Any… time. Come back soon." Linda replied a bit puzzled.

As the cold London wind hit my face, I had a determination to find him. I think he knows what's happening and why I feel the way I do. I have to see him. But first… I need some coffee.

* * *

She doesn't realize that I'm still staring. How could she when her back is facing me. It looks like she's in deep thought about something. For a while I thought, she can't be real, what's the chance of bumping into a complete stranger twice in a week? Except she's not a stranger, I think. The feeling in my gut seemed to increase when I saw her cross the street and come into the shop. It was all surreal. The world around me doesn't even seem to matter to me at this moment.

She didn't notice me when she entered. It seemed to look like something was bothering her. All that mattered to me was I finally got to see that wonderful face. The cold had given her an extra pink glow on her cheeks. I'll never be able to put to words how an ordinary book-loving muggle girl has me feeling like this. Any other bloke would tell you to relax, that everything I'm saying is a complete overstatement. They'd see nothing special, can't even come to understand how much she was.

Her eyes especially. They were doe eyes, warm, alluring and full of mystery. Sometimes you meet someone and even though you never liked brown eyes before, her eyes are your new favorite color. She's just as angelic as before, even more so up close. She didn't look nice. She looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice; it was supposed to make you feel something. And bloody hell it did.

I have to do this now or I'm pretty sure I'll never get another shot at this again. After she ordered and took a seat beside the other window to wait, my opportunity to confront her presented itself. I know I have to go talk to her but when did I get so bloody nervous? I've faced trolls, giants and death eaters, yet I can't seem to pluck up the courage to say hello to a girl. Fred would definitely have told me to suck it up and do it, just like fourth year all over again. I'm still having trouble believing she's really in here. I must to do this. I'll definitely go mad if she leaves now without me saying something.

The Gryffindor courage inside me seems to be malfunctioning. Maybe the sorting hat made a mistake and should've placed me in Hufflepuff instead. I take a deep breath and slowly stand. Alright now to move my feet in her direction. Before I can even take a step I hear a shout.

"French Vanilla Cappuccino for Hermione!" the cashier calls. The muggle girl starts to get up to pick up her order.

Hermione… that name. I know that name! All of a sudden swift images start to flash before my eyes and I feel like I'm being swallowed into Dumbledore's pensieve. I'm suddenly in the girl's bathroom in first year. A younger version of Harry and I are in there, but wait… so is... there's a girl with bushy hair as well. But there wasn't anyone else in there. I can't get a look at her because her back is toward me again and looking down at the troll. I try to move my feet but the setting turns black and changes.

Another image... that same girl, she's pulling me somewhere in Hogsmeade... what the... who is she? I can tell we're in third year when I ended up going with Dean and Seamus because Harry couldn't go to Hogsmeade, but I never hung out with any girl. She's dragging the younger me toward the Shrieking Shack. Wait… that never happened. There it goes again. I see a blue dress... it's that girl, she's crying on a staircase. Why is she crying? I can see Harry and I disappear upstairs briefly before everything turns black again.

What's that smell? It's very unusual, yet I recognize it. But where? Another image flashes and I can't believe it... it's her—the muggle girl. She's tip-toeing to give the younger me a good luck kiss right before our quidditch match. My breathing gets deeper as more images flash at a faster pace and it shakes me off balance a bit. I blink several times as I regain my composure and look about the room. I'm back in the coffee shop. Nothing changed.

What the bloody hell was that? She went to Hogwarts... that's how I know her! But that's not possible... she's a muggle. Unless... but no... it can't be. Why is it that I can't remember her being in any part of what I just saw? Without warning, I hear a voice in my head.

"Ron..."

"HERMIONE!" I shout without thinking. I'm feel out of breath as silence fills the room and everyone at the shop turns to look at me. I don't seem to care because I only have eyes for her. She's looking at me peculiarly but also... gladly? Her brow is furrowed and looks around the room feeling a bit embarrassed. I feel like everyone can hear the rapid beating of my heart as the tension in the shop is getting too much for me. I turn away and exit hastily as fast as my feet can take me. As soon as I'm outside she stops me.

"Wait! Please wait!" she exclaims. Her tone is panicked and nervous.

I stop in my tracks and turn back slowly toward her. She's also breathing deeply and searching my eyes for answers. I'm starting to get more terrified than when I asked Fleur to the Yule Ball by shouting at her. This wasn't how I was supposed to greet her. I gulp and prepare for what's coming next.

"I know you from somewhere. At least I think I do." she said nervously.

Her voice. It's so soft and serene, the same as the voice in my head. I don't understand... what's happening? "I-I think so too." I stutter. Her expression is just like mine, completely lost and confused. I could learn every language out there and still not have the words to describe the feelings she evoked in me.

"You knew my name... how do you know my name?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Uhh... the cashier. He shouted it pretty loud, and yeah that's how I knew."

"Oh..." she said looking down. She looked disappointed. None of us said anything for a while and it was starting to get quite awkward. If I don't act fast she may leave and then that'll be the end of it.

"Why did you yell it?" she spoke bringing me out of my thoughts. She looked up and had a curious look in her eye.

"I'm not sure... it just sounded so familiar. It came out like a reflex, I'm sorry about what happened in there, and it was stupid really." I said trying to convince her I wasn't just some strange bloke yelling muggles' names in a coffee shop. She continued to examine me, almost as if looking for confirmation of my words.

"It's fine. It took me by surprise, that's all." she spoke.

I nodded my head and looked down. That uneasy feeling in my stomach didn't want to go away. It felt oddly familiar to those queasy feelings I had right before a quidditch match, except now I had to make myself not look like an idiot.

"Umm... what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" I could tell by her gaze that she had so many questions. I think she feels the same as I do. I'm also looking for answers. That's what brought me back here in the first place.

"Ron... Ron Weasley." As soon as the words left my mouth, another image flashed before my eyes and this time I was outside the train compartment where I saw myself with Harry inside. I saw us stuffing ourselves with sweets until a much younger version of that muggle girl, Hermione, appeared. The image went away as fast as it came, making me more perplexed than ever. Why am I having these flashbacks? I have to tell Harry when I get back, someone, anyone. This isn't normal. I think something's wrong with me.

"Ron?" Hermione asked furrowing her brow. I could sense the gears working in her head trying to discern where the name came from. She recognizes me, so she must be felling the same way. "That name... strange, it sounds somehow… familiar. I've heard the name 'Ron' lots of times before, but I can associate one in particular with red hair. I don't know who exactly, but he has a strong resemblance to you. I'm sorry but… have we met before? I feel like I know who you are, but I just can't seem to remember." She spoke quickly and had this look of desperation, I could almost perceive it.

I can't tell her that I've been seeing images of her younger self at Hogwarts, she'll think I'm mental! How can I explain that we might have, in fact, known each other since we were kids? "Uhh...I'm not exactly sure, b-but I also feel like I know you from somewhere, believe me. When the cashier shouted your name, I'm not sure... but something happened. I instantly recognized that name. I don't know why it had a strong effect on me, that's kind of why I shouted. Strange things have been happening. I'm not even making sense, I'm sorry." I said not quite looking at her. I'm not sure how she's going to react. I just hope she mildly understands what I'm trying to say.

"Believe me, you're making perfect sense. Strange things have been happening to me as well. It just seems as if we've certainly met before, I can't say where or when, but when I see you, I feel... a strong sense of familiarity clouded over by mystery. If you know what I mean? Now I sound mad." she said closing her eyes smiling and shaking her head.

"Guess we both are." I said smiling. She looked at me and reciprocated that smile. I wish I could imprint that moment forever. My gaze shifted slightly to the side and I noticed we were still outside the coffee shop and people inside were staring. She seemed to sense that I looked uncomfortable and turned around to see what I was looking at.

"Um... listen, I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere else and try to figure this thing out? It's kind of weird being stared at outside a coffee shop. I know this is random and a bit sudden but ever since I saw you on the bus, I've been feeling restless about not being able to know where I might have met you. I just feel like I need answers, I was really hoping you could help me. I don't know if you feel the same way."

She eyed me carefully and then scrunched her eyes a bit, looking slightly annoyed. It looked like she remembered something. Did I say the wrong thing? "You were staring at me as I left the bus weren't you?" she asked. "That's how you knew I entered the bookstore. You told Linda that I was your friend and you were looking for the book I bought. Why?" She crossed her arms and I had to think carefully of my next answer.

I looked down at the floor and gulped. I blew it. My only chance... gone. Stupid Ron! I didn't even think the lady at the bookstore, what was her name again? Linda? I didn't expect her to mention anything to her and now I look like a right creep. Oh bugger!

"Yeah... I did." I said shyly not quite meeting her eye. "I'll come clean and say that this past week has had a toll on me. I've been restless because I just can't seem to remember you or why you even look so familiar to me. I only came back hoping to run into you and possibly get some answers. You have to believe me. I-It all started on the bus, I didn't say anything but when you got off and turned to look back at me, I knew it—that we've met before. I can't say where or when, just like you said but please don't think of me as some kind of creep. I swear I'm being honest." I chanced a glance at her and she looked considerably less annoyed. In fact, I saw the smallest hint of a smile trying to break through.

"You saw me on the bus?" she asked. "I thought you were only looking at me because you were gazing out the window, you know just like most people do when they sit beside a window."

"Of course I did. You were reading that huge book. It was your hair that caught my attention." I said with a smile.

She uncrossed her arms and her eyes grew large. She looked appalled. "My hair?" she said touching her wild curls with a sense of insecurity. Come one Ron, talk to her right! You're supposed to welcome her into a conversation not make her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. The smell of your shampoo I think it was. It smelled really… good." I said trying and failing to keep my ears from turning the same color as my hair.

She looked away in embarrassment. I'm guessing she doesn't get many compliments regarding her appearance. She finally looks at me with a big smile. "Oh… well, thank you I suppose." She said shyly. The cold wind made her blush look more noticeable and I thought she looked adorable.

Again I remembered where we were and I just had to convince her to have a small chat in a much more convenient place. "Listen, I'm sorry about asking the bookstore lady about you and for shouting your name in there but I really want to talk with you. I understand if you need to leave but if you have the time can we just talk about all this? It just feels like we'll both go bonkers if we don't get some answers. " I asked with a hopeful tone.

She looked at both ends of the street and seemed to consider this. She sighed. "Me too. I need answers honestly. I've been feeling different just like you said when I saw you enter the bus. Your hair... the color red... I can't explain it. And your name and your voice and everything just feels familiar to me and I don't know why. I'm supposed to bring this book I bought for my mother back but I'm sure it can wait a bit. There's a park two streets down from here. We can talk there. How about it?"

I smile brightly. I guess Ginny's plan somewhat worked. She's still getting hexed though. "Yeah let's go."

As we turn to leave I see a tabby cat running away in the direction of the park.

* * *

"Jean are you sure it was wise to bring Ron and Hermione here? I know Minerva is keeping an eye on them but surely we can find a much more secluded place." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Trust me Molly, this is a public park. Nobody is going to think twice about what we're discussing. Everyone goes about their own business. But I am nervous. I just know how she's going to react. She's going to hate me." spoke Mrs. Granger in a morose tone.

"No she won't. We've been through this Jean, she loves you. I'm sure it'll take some time, as it will with Ronald but she'll understand. Believe me. I'm just worried about how everything will turn out when we get back to the primary universe."

"I am too. I've come to accept it, but I can't help but feel the way I do. When Hermione's father and I found out that they had indeed met, he was devastated. He thought we could finally live in peace."

"But you see that's the thing Jean, even Arthur has mentioned it to him that while it may in fact be a better life for your family, it isn't right. She doesn't belong here."

Mrs. Granger started to get teary eyed and pulled out a small handkerchief from her bag. "I know. I'm simply overwhelmed. My little girl… I just hope she doesn't think awful things about us. We only wanted what was best for her."

"And you've done a wonderful job Jean. She may see it a different way at first but once she acknowledges your true motives, she'll understand. Trust me." comforted Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Granger wiped the rest of her tears away before speaking. "You're right Molly. I'm just overreacting a bit. And it is true that she must leave this place. It's not safe and she certainly don't belong here."

"Indeed she doesn't." spoke Minerva McGonagall as she reverted back to her human self.

"Minerva! Goodness you gave me a scare." panted Mrs. Weasley, holding a hand against her chest for support.

"My apologies Molly, but we are to act quickly if we have a chance at this. I've enchanted this side of the park so no muggles will be able to see or hear us. This tangent universe is coming apart and will cross over to the primary if we don't hurry. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are already on their way here now." said Professor McGonagall sternly.

"How are they? Did everything go okay?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"There was a small gap in the time window and they almost didn't cross paths. However, as I've told you both before, they're tied together by the Red Fati Filum and were destined to meet again. Everything went as expected and coming here now."

"Oh… okay good. I just don't know how I'll explain things to Hermione…" replied Mrs. Granger with concern.

"I will take care of everything. There will be a lot of emotional distress on Ms. Granger's part and Mr. Weasley will also need to be briefed quickly. I'm hoping the two of you can help me in that respect."

"Yes of course." spoke Mrs. Weasley.

"Right then, well like we've planned, we explain everything to them, answer any questions they may have and believe me, there will be lots on Ms. Granger's part. As soon as we inform them of what's happened we leave immediately to the Ministry. From there you'll know what to do Molly."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement and looked at Mrs. Granger with worry.

"Jean, you will go with Molly and the others. We're close to the Leaky Cauldron and everyone will be able to floo to the Ministry from there. I'll go on ahead to the Time Chamber in the Department of Mysteries to get everything ready once they've been informed."

"Okay... I will." nodded Jean.

"Minerva… won't it be heavily guarded? I know the Ministry isn't back to the state it was before the war, but surely they have the Department of Mysteries confined?" asked a frightened Molly.

"I've spoken to Kingsley about what's happened. There will be a strong chance it will create a disruption in our timeline, but he agrees that we must take action to prevent any further disintegration. He was a strong supporter of Dumbledore and wanted to help any way he could after discussing with him of Dumbledore's research. He's granted me special accommodation to right any fallacy we might have caused, so we'll be able to access it."

Both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger looked at one another in disbelief. There were many doubts that they could actually pull this off and Mrs. Granger especially felt like she wouldn't be able to get a night's rest in a long time.

"Here they come now."

* * *

Hermione. What a fascinating name. The sound of it reverberates smoothly when pronounced. I'm still getting used to addressing her by her first name and not the 'muggle girl' on the bus. I think I could get used to this. The walk had been a short one and mainly full of silence as we were both caught up in our own thoughts. We were exchanging brief glances at each other and looking away promptly. This was mental! I'm actually walking by her side after thinking I was going to leave home feeling sorry for myself. Let's see what Ginny thinks about this.

"Well, here we are." said Hermione. I looked around and there we were. The green grass was still wet due to moisture, the trees were tall and provided a good amount of shade. It was simple, refreshing and much colder than the coffee shop. Maybe we should've gone somewhere warmer. But it was fine—she was the one who suggested coming here in the first place anyways.

"Right, umm… how about we go the swings?" I suggested.

"I thought you wanted to discuss why we can't remember each other?" she said already walking toward a bench.

"I do but let's go to the swings. I'll feel more comfortable… and I think you will too." She stopped and turned back to face me.

"Alright then, let's go." she replied.

We walked in the direction of the swings side by side in more silence. It wasn't awkward either, it felt nice, enjoying the company of each other. It was still a bit early for people to show up here but there were a few joggers on the other side of the park. There were benches surrounding the small playground area. It reminded me of the garden at the Burrow where Ginny and I used to play when we were little.

I chanced another glance at her and again caught her looking at me. She looked away quickly and I couldn't hide the huge grin that was stuck on my face. We finally reached the swings and I took a seat on one. She didn't follow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She hugged her arms and looked around feeling uncertain. I hope she doesn't think I'd do something to make her feel uncomfortable. "I'm not sure. This all feels so strangely familiar to me."

"What does?"

She looked away and turned faintly pink. "Being here… you know, with you."

It just ceases to amaze me, hearing things like that coming from her. The feeling I had was indescribable. I gave her my famous lopsided grin. "Same here."

She began to walk to the swing next to mine and my heart rate started to increase again. I kept staring at her as she sat down until she finally looked at me. We sat there, looking at each other, saying nothing. But it was the kind of nothing that meant everything. It was starting to get a bit too much for me so I looked away.

"Uhh… that was a pretty big book you were reading." I said stupidly. Get a grip Ron! Can't even talk right to a girl.

"Hmm?" she asked interested.

"Your book, the one you were reading on the bus. It was huge! Even bigger than my herbology book."

Her facial expression changed. She looked uncertain. "What's herbology?"

"Umm… oh just a book about plants and stuff." I shouldn't have said that. I feel like Hagrid—always letting on secrets unintentionally.

"Oh you mean like botany?"

What the bloody hell is a botny? "Uhh… yeah pretty similar to that."

"I see. So you're into that sort of thing? Plants I mean."

"Oh no, I just mentioned it. It's one of the books I need for school."

"You've already graduated secondary school right? Where did you attend?" she asked inquisitively. This girl is full of questions that I can't even answer. She thinks I'm a muggle! Now I'm in for it. "It's uhh… a-a private school. Yeah, a private school, near Scotland." Brilliant response Ron.

She furrowed her brow and looked down. Maybe she knows I'm full of it. I hope she doesn't ask any more questions like this. "Strange… I've read in newspapers of many families that were murdered that had children that went to a private school in Scotland. Haven't you heard of any of them?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

What is she talking about? Wait a second… could she possibly mean the muggle families that were killed by death eaters? That's going pretty far, but obviously there had to be something in the muggle paper if we knew about it. "No I haven't. This is the first I've heard of it actually." She's eying me carefully, but I think I've managed to convince her I really haven't.

"Oh, well it's pretty mysterious really. There were numerous murders of families with no trace at all of a cause of death. It was almost as if they just dropped dead. What's more strange is the fact that all of the victims had children or other relatives going to a private school in Scotland. The name of the school was never mentioned, not even the children that supposedly went there. That's all that's been said, nothing more. And I haven't heard anything for months. It's like the investigation just stopped for some reason."

I listened to every word she said carefully and couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was aware of it all. It's been all over the muggle paper. I looked at her and the gears seemed to be in full effect again. If only she knew it was Voldemort's death eaters that killed them, but there's no denying it. No trace of a cause of death was found—it had to be the killing curse.

I have to steer away from this subject in case something slipped again. "Weird. Anyways, as I was saying earlier—you were reading that huge book on the bus. You like to read a lot don't you?"

She smiled brightly at the change of subject. "Books are my passion. I love reading. It's my one joy. You can never go wrong with a good old book."

"I'll take your word for it." I said smiling at her. She laughed and shook her head. Another point for Weasley. I'm not doing so badly.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"I'm guessing you don't like to read, so… what do you like?"

I've been nervous all this time being around her but now the feeling in my stomach is starting to make me feel sick. What do I tell her? That I like to fly on brooms and play a magical game called quidditch? She'll think I'm a bloody dork. I gulped. "Uhh… well sports are cool."

She sighed and gave me a small smile. "Typical. What do you like? Rugby? Football?"

I don't know what Rugby is but it's a good thing Dean always talked about that football rubbish. Now I can answer something properly. "Uhh… football. How about you? Do you like it?" I asked.

"No, I don't seem to get what the point of it is. You kick a ball and chase after it around the pitch. I'll never understand how boys can play football. I'm sorry for being blunt but it really is quite boring."

I smile because I'm happy I'm not the only one who hates that rubbish. She's perfect.

"Listen…" she begins. "This whole 'maybe we have met' thing is pretty stretched. I don't want to take up your time when maybe you really have just been a stranger the entire time. We should ask each other questions about ourselves. That way we can see if we can find a correlation."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright shoot."

"Okay… do you have any siblings?"

My smile soon leaves me and I look back down to the ground. She notices the troubled expression on my face because I could tell from my peripheral vision that she immediately regrets asking.

"I'm sorry. Maybe that was too personal. I'll-"

"No, no it's fine." I say cutting her off. I take a deep breath to gather myself. "I have lots of sibling actually. I have a younger sister and five older brothers. Well… had five, one of my brothers passed away you see. Last May." I voiced gloomily.

Her collectedness changed dramatically as she looked disheartened by my revelation. I think she wants to right her mistake for asking. "Oh… I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright. Let's just leave it at that." I said still staring at the ground.

"Okay."

Time seemed to pass slower between us. I'm not sure what it was. All that mattered to me was being here with her. It all did feel vaguely familiar. We were completely different people who seemed to get along together very well. A wizard and a muggle. The perfect contradiction to both worlds—the perfect paradox. I finally broke the silence. "So what about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"No she doesn't." spoke a startling voice from behind that took Hermione and I by surprise. We turned to look back. I couldn't believe who it was.


End file.
